


A Series of Unfortunate Interruptions

by InkM0nster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkM0nster/pseuds/InkM0nster
Summary: The 'un' part was lost somewhere in 'interrupted.' Or it's just a conspiracy.





	A Series of Unfortunate Interruptions

 

The first time it happened, Lena had gone to Kara's house, and, after thanking her profusely for saving her life triple times - she had figured out Kara was Supergirl the day they met - cut Kara's adorable ramble of "what!? I'm not supergirl-" with a kiss way to close to the corners of her lips.

"You may be supergirl," Lena had mumbled, "but I'd always loved Kara first. Your glasses, your rambling - never, ever, get rid of that."

Kara had flat-out blushed and swiftly turned her head, mumbling an excuse something about getting Lena a hot beverage and almost flew to her kitchen in a blurry of flying golden hair and flapping vest in her haste to leave. Lena had smirked and watched her leave with a calculated look which couldn't be described as anything but devious.

She only made Kara's will to live worse when the evening wore on. Suggesting flippantly that they binge watch rom-coms, Lena had inched closer as subtly as she could when the room was dark and the movie was playing until she was able to rest her head on Kara's shoulders, her fingers landing on the insides of Kara's thighs. She heard a strangled squeak coming from the owner of said thighs besides her.

The equation of watching romantic comedies and faking sleep worked beautifully - a plan she may or may not have formulated way before invading Kara's apartment with innocent eye batting that - Lena knew, would always reduce Kara to a pile of glue on the ground. Letting her breath even out and her head loll languidly on Kara's shoulder, it wasn't long before she felt Kara shift to gently wipe her hair from her face, almost loosing it when a shiver threatened to erupt when Kara brushed a finger down the side of her neck.

Kara turned off the TV and she felt herself being lifted into those strong, muscular arms, the arms that had held her bridal style when she'd saved her from falling off that building, the arms that had thrown itself up to protect her when her Mom's lackeys had threatened to kill them. A sigh left her as she turned her head into Kara's chest, a contented smile playing her lips as she felt herself being lowered to the bed - presumably the guest bedroom.

Her presence lingered, and the whole of Lena's body was tingling with anticipation, which finally snapped into action when Kara turned to leave after placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Latching onto Kara's wrists, Lena pulled her forward with a sharp yank that not even Supergirl could have resisted, letting Kara crash-fall onto her, a leg landing between her thighs as she did so.

"Lena?" Kara squeaked as Lena stared up at her through half lidded eyes, heart thumping at the sight of a face glowing bright red. "Wha-what-"

She cut Kara off with her lips, cutting off Kara mid-ramble yet again, drawing a surprised moan from her. "Shut up," she mumbled against her lips, and Kara laughed, a sound that reverberated through her, allowing Lena to pry Kara's lips open with her tongue.

A guttural groan escaped them both as their tongues explored each other, handles pulling each other closer, and it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Her hands scrabbled at the tops of Kara's buttons, but the task was made impossible when her fingers refused to coordinate with her brain, what with Kara now being fully pressed into her, lips against her neck and curves moulded intimately together. A frustrated whimper escaped her when her fingers failed to accomplish the task, a throaty chuckle filtering through her ears as she felt her hands being batted away, Kara's own hands taking pity on her hazed brain and revealing the expanse of smooth, tan skin, reigniting the furiously desperate desire she had to burry her head and lick and suck and-

Kara stiffened and clamped a hand over her mouth. "What?" Lena pouted.

"Alex," was the hissed answer, "she's coming home and just stepped out of the elevator. I recognize her footsteps."

Lena groaned. "Guess you gotta speed us out of this in case Alex catches any ideas, huh?"

If Alex had found it suspicious to find them exiting the guest bedroom at the same time with a matching delirious grins, she didn't say anything and merely raised an eyebrow before turning away with a knowing grin.

* * *

 "So, that suspiciously red spot on your neck isn't Lena's handy work?"

"Shut up."

2.

The second time it happened was also a year's anniversary of the day they met, albeit in a less ideal place than Lena would've prefered. Also, Kara's superhearing had apparently failed to work since the first time it happened. Like, was it too much to ask for a ~~bed~~  privacy?

They had been dancing for five months since that night, toeing a line that somehow knew when it was too much and when it was not. So maybe Kara had recently started being the one to initiate flirtatious texting even though it had taken her three months to get there, and Lena had recently been dropping off a copious amount of food on Kara's desk at CatCo knowing how much and how vigorously she ate.

This text in particular, though, almost had Lena shoving a hand down her pants at the thought, disregarding the fact that she was still in her office and was just heading out to do her now usual routine of picking up lunch for Kara along the way when her phone buzzed. _What's for lunch?_ Kara's text read.

_Guess._

_You._

Lena almost dropped her phone. _Would you like that?_

 _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
(¬‿¬)  
(►˛◄’!)

_Hee hee, you're on, danvers._

* * *

 Lunch completely forgotten, Kara dragged her into the nearest bathroom stall the minute she arrived without pausing her stride, merely greeting Miss Grant with a nod who had been passing by and had given them a suspicious look on the way out. The door slamming shut, Lena found herself pushed against it and a body now completely familiar in shape - from the months of cuddling and hugging - along with the feel of Kara's lips working desperately against her own completely wiped all coherent thoughts from her mind.

Summoning an ounce of muscle memory that her now numb hands could have easily forgotten, Lena drew a meandering path down from Kara's shoulders which it was currently resting on, down the sides and to her torso, which she could feel quivering against her fingertips at the touch. She grinned. And, oh, Lena groaned as her hands reached its destination, the weight of Kara's breasts fitting completely comfortably in her hands. She could feel taught nipples straining even through the layers of fabric, Kara's gasps guiding her on as she squeezed and prodded and pinched.

She kissed her way down Kara's throat, which was tilted upwards to expose herself to Lena, and a particular hard suction at Kara's pulse point had a feral growl leaving Kara's mouth and sending another shockwave throughout her hyped up body. But alas. This was not to last.

Because just as Kara's hands were reaching down to return the favour, a sound knock broke through their mutual daze, causing them both to freeze with Lena's lips still resting against her neck.

"You girls had better get out of there before I get Kiera fired," Cat's voice snapped ( _Shit!_ Kara mouthed), "CatCo bathrooms aren't cut for enduring naughty shenanigans. If I was in a worse mood today I'd have Kiera out of here in a jiffy, but not before I'd make her sanitize the whole bathroom first. Count yourself lucky. One second to get out. Chop chop!" The clicking heels indicated Cat leaving the scene.

"Happy Anniversary," Lena smirked, taking in the swollen lips and fogged glasses that had, no doubt, would last for the rest of the day.

"I'm never gonna look her in the eyes ever again," Kara groaned. "You're entirely too distracting. ...Wait, how did she know we were in here?"

"Probably squeezed it out of her minions. Now, get your ass out there before you get fired."

To this day, Kara was still wondering exactly who the minions were. Winn vehemently denied having any part in it. So did Mon El.

 

3.

  
The third time happened just a month later, and by now they really should have learned the lesson, but the universe seemed hell bent on stopping them from getting it. And somehow the interruptions were growing steadily worse. This time, non other than Hank had been the one to find them lying on the ground engaging in 'things' instead of Kara training Lena to fight (last week, Lena had finally been given full confidence of the insides of Supergirl headquarters, and by now she had been familiarized with the members, equipment, and everything that brewed inside).

Lena was kicking and punching the punching bag, her arms exhausted and sweat running throughout her entire body, when a misstep had Lena loosing her balance and would have fallen flat on her back had Supergirl not sped forward to catch her fall. "You ok?" Kara's voice was breathy and concerned.

She reached up a hand to cup Kara's face, eyes softening into Kara's brown eyes which bored into her with such intensity that Lena could feel it as strongly as a physical carcass. "I'm fine." She leaned up to kiss Kara softly, unlike the previous kisses which had always had a sharp tang of desperation and hunger, swallowing simultaneous moans as it heated up and hands roamed places that made them squirm.

"What? Here?" Lena panted, head resting on Kara's chest to listen to the steady thump of Kara's heart that had always been a lullaby to her whenever they PG thirteen-ly slept together.

Kara shrugged. "We've gotten caught by Cat. How much worse can it get?"

The answer came five minutes later.

Just as Lena all but ripped Kara's cape from her, now topless in just a black lacy bra (Kara's eyes had darkened with such intensity that heat coiled in Lena's stomach) and straddling Kara's hips - whose knees were on either side of her and her tongue was trailing a path down to Lena's breasts when a voice called out, "Kara! Lena! We need you guys out here now! Stop whatever you're doing because I can hear your thoughts all the way from the entrance of the Headquaters! Get out before I gag!"

"Oh god," Kara groaned. "Not again."

"Yes, again!" Hank snapped. "Get yourselves together. Lena's mom broke free again. In fact, she's snooping around at your office right now."

Lena stiffened. "We'll be out in a minute."

* * *

 "Come back to me," Lena whispered after plans were made (Lena, despite protesting vigorously, was forced to stay here while the others dealt with her mom), ignoring the Supergirl personale who was trying not to look at them and pulled Kara into a kiss that she feared would be the last. "Be safe."

"I will see you again," Kara promised softly, cupping Lena's face in her hands. "Always."

Lena watched her go with an ache in her chest as the others took off for the mission. Hank turned back to her just as the last person boarded the helicopter. "Loving Supergirl is not easy," Hank said softly. "You will always worry about her, wonder if she's alive, if she's ok. But in all the years I've known Kara, I have never seen her so infatuated with anyone else, as you with her. Know this, Lena Luthor, Kara does not break promises. And in her promise to come back to you, she will carry it for as long as you'll let her."

"Is this your 'if you hurt Kara I'll kill you speech?'" Lena smiled through her tears. "Because I thought Alex would've beaten you to it."

"Alex trusts you," Hank tapped his head. Right. Mindreading. "She doesn't feel the need. But Supergirl is like a daughter to me." He stepped forward and gripped her forearms. "Whatever the cost, we will make sure she's safe, as we always have done."

"Thank you."

Hank dipped his head in acknowledgement, and Lena watched them go, leaving her behind.

Lena, it seemed, was _never_ gonna get laid.

 

4.

The fourth time happened in front of everyone else, so that didn't really count, did it?

To Lena's utmost relief, Kara and the crew had managed to recapture her estranged mom, who - legend says - had been kicking and screaming the whole way down, without Kara seriously injured. Lena had raced to her when Kara stepped into view, exhausted and leaning onto Alex for support.

"You idiot!" Lena pounded on Kara's chest. "You could've died! You could've-”

Kara cut her off with a desperate kiss, hands curling up in her neck as Lena's arms wove around her to steady herself as her jellied legs threatened to disintegrate into tihn air. "But I didn't," Kara mumbled against her lips. Lena half-sobbed and smashed their lips tighter in response.

Only Alex's wolf whistle and Hank's incessant throat coughing to break them apart. Kara flushed bright red. "Um, yeah, so we're like... a thing now?" She looked helplessly at Lena, then back at their audience, some gaping and some amused, while Mon El merely passed a thirty dollar note to a smirking Winn. Lena wondered when and exactly what that bet had been about.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a romantic. How could I not be charmed?"

"So..." Winn drew out the word. "You're a... 'thing' now? I'm sorry, English is not a first language for some of us here."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "At least we're the first to admit that we're girlfriends, not like those two-” she made finger circles in between Winn and Mon El's direction, "who still can't admit they're gay... for each- for you-both-know-who!” Before the splutters of indignation could reach Kara's ears and eyes, Lena leaned up to whisper, "take me home."

"Gladly."

As they flew through the sky, wind whipping both their hair as they past fluffy white clouds (Kara's body heat had chased away the chills one would normally feel at such heights), Lena thought she had never seen anything as beautiful as a Kara bathed in golden sunlight which was just streaking red, the horizon a orangey, purplish shade as the sky prepared for twilight before settling down for night. It was apparently a good omen for some long, _uninterrupted_ , Rated M alone time. Fifth time was the charm.

  
5.  
The minute they touched down on Lena's balcony, Lena grabbed Kara's hands and sprinted for the door, wrenching it open and dragging a laughing Kara inside.

"While I appreciate the eagerness, there is a much quicker way-”

"And what fun will that be?" Lena pouted, but the exaggerated eye roll which followed and the way Kara literally knocked her off her feet had her reconsidering her previous statement. Lena groaned as Kara's tongue invaded her mouth, and she wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, whose hands came up to hold her which just innocently landed on her... bum. "Trying to tell me something?" she smirked.

"I have for months."

Lena pulled back to regard Kara with serious eyes, who dipped her head sheepishly, avoiding Lena's gaze as she started fidgeting nervously with her sleeves. Lena raised her chin with the tip of her finger. "Hey," she said softly, continuing when she had Kara's full attention, "you know you could tell me anything, right? Including whatever you might be thinking about doing it right now. Because I would've jumped you the day we met."

Kara weakly chuckled, reaching out a hand to cup Lena's face. "I'm scared. Scared of losing control of my self and hurt you among the throes of passion. Scared that someone would use you against me. Because the thought of something happening to you..." Kara gulped and trailed off before finishing in a whisper, "it would kill me."

"I embarked on you fully knowing what I signed up for. I trust you like I have never trusted anyone before. And I love you - all of you, Kara," she stressed.

Kara grinned tearfully and captured Lena's lips, a soft peck that still managed to whip Lena's mind into a hurricane. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, you idiot. Took you long enough."

" _This_ took us long enough," and Lena didn't have to ask what 'this' meant when after all, months and months had been building up for the imminent tempest to break out, Kara sweeping her off her feet and wrapping her legs around her waist once again as she carried Lena into the bedroom with their lips engaged in a permanent lip lock.

Lena shrugged Kara's cape off her shoulder, carelessly flinging it to one side. Sliding the zipper slowly, Lena dipped her head to kiss each span of new skin revealed, Kara's strong muscled back quivering under her touch. She smirked in victory when she noticed goosebumps rippling across smooth skin like a tidal wave disturbing the calm sea.

When she reached the bottom of the zipper, Lena looked up for permission to rip that damn thing off, only to find Kara's head thrown back and eyes tightly screwed. "May I?"

"God, yesss."

She helped Kara shed her Supergirl uniform, and the sight that greeted her eyes took her breath away. Because Kara had clearly prepared for the occasion at some point, since no one surely wore matching, fancy, black lingerie all the time. Her eyes roamed possessively up and down the slightly tanned skin, so achingly beautiful and mouthwatering that Lena actually had to reach up a hand to wipe drool away before Kara spun her around and she found golden hair cascading around her as Kara settled atop her with ever present hunger mirroring their eyes.

"May I?" Kara noncommittally hummed, hands playing at the buttons of her dress.

"Copycat," she gasped as Kara undid one button at a time, and just like her, licked a stripe down new skin revealed, until Lena was all but a half naked writhing mess pinned by strong legs and arms, the only thing grounding her to earth. She was just realizing how seductive Kara could look.

Kara grinned against her skin. Oh, that did it.

Lena snapped into action, pulling Kara down fully on top of her, both of them letting out simultaneous moans as bare skin slid against each other. Lena felt wetness pull in her core as Kara's fingers danced over her, skimming up her legs, lingering at her thighs, passing over her stomach before landing on her breast.

Her breath hitched as Kara kissed her way down Lena's throat, pausing to suck here and there (some fine concealment would be needed tomorrow to prevent people from wondering, who banged Lena Luthor?) and lavishing at her pulse point, until that talented tongue made its way to her collarbones where it nuzzled her. They were both naked at this point, and _what happened to the remaining clothing...?_ flashed in Lena's mind before all coherent thought was once again wiped from her when Kara's mouth latched onto her breasts. "Kara..." Lena gasped, hands grasping the back of Kara's head to desperately pulled her closer, her nipples straining against a warm wet mouth and a hand that had trailed lower and lowest...

A high gasp escaped her and her back arched as Kara's fingers found wet heat, entering her tantalizingly slowly with one finger, entering a second one then third when Lena shot her a glare that lost its appeal through its drunken haze.

" _God_ ," she moaned, tilting her hips to match Kara thrust for thrust.

"I ain't no god," Kara murmured against her lips, and that, coupled with the vibrations shooting through her whole body, had her almost tipping over the edge. Another curl of Kara's fingers and a suction at her breasts did it, Lena's mouth opened in a silent scream and back arching as she rode out a climax she'd never had before against Kara's thighs.

Kara's fingered stilled. She pulled them out after Lena's grip on them relaxed, and watching Lena carefully, lifted them to her lips. "Mmm, you taste divine."

Lena growled and flipped them over, landing on top with a thud. "Your turn."

And, as Lena - after performing a similar treatment to Kara's body - sucked Kara into her mouth, she idly thought that all the interruption had been worth the wait, because wherever Kara went, she followed, and vise versa.

How many times they came last night was lost in the history of endless episodes ever since.


End file.
